The Little Surprise
by ggfan10
Summary: RT set about 10 years after the finale. They are married and Taylor finds out that she's pregnant and has to tell Ryan.


**This is just a Ryan/Taylor one chapter story that I wrote when I was bored. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ryan and Taylor's House - Kitchen - 9:00am_

Taylor was standing in the kitchen nervously stirring her cup of coffee, thinking about her doctor's appointment scheduled for 10:30am today. Taylor had been to the doctor yesterday and the doctor had called her and scheduled another appointment to discuss the results of the blood test. Taylor was worried about what these results might reveal and was dreading the appointment to the point where she felt sick in the stomach. But then again, this sick feeling had been there every morning for the last week now, including this one, along with the dizziness and constant fatigue. As much as Taylor wanted to ignore all of this and try to forget about it, she knew she couldn't and therefore she was going to the doctor for her test results.

"Hey," said Ryan as he entered the kitchen and kissed his wife.

"Good morning," Taylor forced a smile in attempt to hide her worry and fear. "Did you sleep okay?"

This question reminded Taylor of when she pretended to be Ryan's sleep therapist years ago in attempt to seduce him. Fortunately, he had been sleeping a lot better now thanks to Taylor.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. "But I'm a bit worried about your doctor's appointment today, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no no," she said with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure everything's fine."

"Taylor, when a doctor wants to give you test results in person, it usually means they found something," he argued.

"If anything's wrong with me, you'll be the first to know," she smiled, "I promise."

"You sure?" Ryan asked. "Because I can easily take the morning off-"

"Ryan, don't worry about me, really," Taylor persisted.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" he replied, attempting to glare at her.

"I know, it's a gift," she grinned. "Now please go to work."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Fine. But seriously Tay, if anything's wrong just call me and I'll be home right away. Actually, call me either way or I'll be worried all day."

"Okay," Taylor replied as she kissed Ryan goodbye. "I'll see you later."

As he made his way out of the kitchen Ryan called out, "I love you."

"I love you too," she called out after him. As she heard the front door close, Taylor sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

* * *

_Doctor's Office_

Taylor had been escorted into the doctor's office, and was now nervously sitting in a chair facing a desk with another chair behind it, waiting for the doctor to come in. The only thing that was going through Taylor's head at the moment was, _I'm dying. I have some sort of deadly incurable disease and I'm going to die. I'm going to die at the age of 28, I'll never have any children or grand children, I'll never-_

"Mrs Atwood," Doctor Green smiled as she entered the room, making Taylor almost jump out of her chair she was that nervous.

"Doctor Green, hi," she forced herself to smile back. "So what's wrong with me?"

The woman laughed as she sat down across from Taylor, "We'll get to that in a moment. I see you're very keen to find out."

She laughed nervously, "Keen is an understatement."

Doctor Green smiled politely, then opened the Taylor's file which was sitting on her desk.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Taylor exclaimed. "I have a history of breast cancer in my family, my grandmother died from it and so did her mother so it was just a matter of time before I got it too. I'm willing to try any treatment, really I am. If it's still treatable that is. If it's not just tell me now, I can handle it, really I can. I just don't know if my husband-"

"Mrs Atwood," the doctor interupted. "There's nothing to worry about. You're not dying."

"I'm not? That's good news." she replied with a sigh of relief. "So why have I been feeling so sick and tired lately?"

"That's what I was getting to," Doctor Green smiled. "From your test results, it looks like-"

"What? What does it look like?" Taylor asked, anxiously leaning over in attempt to read the file on the doctor's desk. "Please just tell me, I'm not a very patient person."

Doctor Green gave up trying to tell her the news in a professional manner and simply said, "You're pregnant."

Taylor was silent for a moment, then laughed nervously, "Excuse me, what?"

"You're having a baby," the doctor said with a smile.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed. Taylor was silent for a moment, then looked back up at the doctor and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I double checked the results myself," Doctor Green nodded, looking through the open file on her desk. "You're definitely pregnant, no doubt about it."

"But tests can be wrong right?" she asked nervously. "How accurate are those tests anyway? You may have to take another one."

"I'm willing to do another blood test Mrs Atwood, but I don't see the need," the doctor informed her. "Those tests are about 99.9 per cent accurate."

Taylor nodded. She didn't know what she was so worried about, Ryan wanted to have a baby. Didn't he?

* * *

_Ryan and Taylor's House - 11:30am_

Taylor entered the house slowly, looking at the ultrasound picture in her hand for the 100th time in the last half hour. She sat down on the lounge with a sigh, still looking at the picture of her almost unidentifiable baby. Taylor couldn't help but smile, knowing that this was her and Ryan's baby. Overall, she was quite happy about this, she had always wanted to be a Mom. The only worry left on Taylor's mind was what Ryan was going to say when he found out.

"Taylor?" she heard Ryan call out.

_What's he doing home? _Taylor thought to herself, quickly shoving the ultrasound picture in her handbag. As Ryan entered the room, she stood up from the lounge and smiled, "Hi."

"Hey," Ryan smiled, kissing Taylor gently.

"What are you doing home? I told you not to worry about me," Taylor replied with a small smile, thinking how sweet it was that Ryan was worried about her.

"Well, I didn't listen," he said, taking Taylor's hands. "So what happened?"

"Uh, maybe you should sit down for this," she replied. They both took a seat on the lounge.

"So?" Ryan asked softly, with a worried look on his face that almost made Taylor laugh.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," she assured her husband. "At least, I don't think it's bad."

"That's reassuring," Ryan commented.

"It's a good thing, I think. Depending on how you see it, it could be good or bad." Taylor rambled. "I mean, there are advantages and disadvantages, you know, pros and cons. All of which we can talk about later if you really want to-"

"Taylor," he interupted her, "what are you talking about?"

Taylor thought for a moment, then took the ultrasound picture out of her handbag and handed it to Ryan.

Ryan looked confused as he examined the picture. Suddenly, it finally hit him. Ryan looked up at Taylor with his eyes wide, "Is this...? Are you...?"

"I'm pregnant," she nodded with a nervous smile.

Ryan looked back down at the picture, "Oh my God. Taylor, that's amazing!" He grinned and pulled Taylor into a hug, a lot more gently than usual, Taylor noticed.

"So you're happy about this?" she asked.

"Of course I am," he replied. "We're having a baby, what's there to not be happy about?"

"Well that's good cos I'm scared," Taylor admitted.

"It's okay to be scared honey," Ryan replied. "I'm scared too."

"Yeah, but I'm the one that's carrying the baby and who's going to have to give birth to it in 8 months," she exclaimed. "I don't know if I can do it. What if I hurt the baby some how while I'm pregnant? Or if I hurt it after it's born? I might drop it."

"Taylor, I highly doubt you could hurt a baby in any way. You're a little crazy, but not **that **crazy," he smirked, then quickly stopped when he received a glare from her wife. "Anyway my point is, I really think we're ready for a baby."

"Well, whether we're ready or not it's going to happen," Taylor replied, sounding worried. She then looked down at her stomach. "It's just so weird that I have a baby growing inside me."

"Weird?" Ryan questioned. "I think it's amazing. That's our baby in there, it's...as I said amazing."

"Aw, you're so cute. We should have had a baby sooner, I'm liking this Daddy Ryan," she smiled. "Hopefully this baby doesn't turn out too neurotic."

"Uh, I think that's a long shot," he grinned.

"Ryan!" Taylor gasped, trying not to laugh.

"I mean, this kid's going to be a mix of you and me, it'll probably be born neurotic," he explained.

"Good point," Taylor smiled. The room was silent for a moment before Taylor broke the silence, as usual, and said to Ryan, "So, we're really doing this."

Ryan nodded and kissed Taylor, "You're going to be a great Mom."

"Aw, and you're going to be a great Daddy," she replied happily. Suddenly, Taylor gasped, "Oh my God, you know what we have to do?"

"What?" Ryan asked.

"We have to go shopping of course!" Taylor exclaimed. "We're gonna need a lot of baby things, like clothes, diapers, a crib, the list is endless. Speaking of lists, I should make one!" Taylor jumped up off the lounge happily. "Then once I make a list we're going to the mall, so be ready." She gave Ryan one more kiss before almost skipping out of the room.

Ryan laughed and thought to himself, _This is going to be an interesting few months._

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
